Alternate Hairsyle Possibilities
by Silver Sniper
Summary: [Beauty Pop] What if after winning the showdown at the cutural festival, Kiri decided to cut Narumi's hair differently? In which Narumi screams, and screams, and screams.


Beauty Pop © to… someone… just not me!

Possible OOC?

* * *

Alternate Hairstyle Possibility One: Buzz Cut

* * *

"Here you go!" Kei said a little too enthusiastically as Kiri sighed and took the razor. Narumi gulped. It didn't sound very pleasant, the sound. He had been blindfolded so that he wouldn't object to anything Kiri did to his hair. (Of course, I don't think this happened in the manga, but play along please.)

"H-hey! Y-you're not serious about this, are you?" he choked out as Kiri turned to him with blank eyes.

"It was the bet after all," she shrugged as Narumi felt his hair being shaved away. His inner self screamed in agony.

-X-

"Here you go," Kiri said simply as she tossed Narumi a mirror. The boy took in a deep breath, knowing he would need it, removed the blindfold and slowly opened his eyes.

"…NO! MY HAIR!"

Narumi screamed, Kei laughed, Ochiai snickered, and Kiri just sighed with a soft smile.

* * *

Alternate Hairstyle Possibility Two: Dyed Pink.

* * *

"You have an interesting mind there," Ochiai complemented as Kiri gave him a 'mm' in acknowledgement as she pondered over what color she should choose.

"I will never go back on my words!" Narumi said bravely as Kei gave him a pat on the hair, knowing it won't look like this again for a very long time.

-X-

"I-it's… I-it's… IT'S PINK!"

"Why? Did you prefer green?" Kiri blinked.

Narumi screamed, Kei laughed, Ochiai snickered, and Kiri just sighed with a soft smile.

* * *

Alternate Hairstyle Possibility Three: Frizzled

* * *

"Whoa! If you're going to do that, Na-kun is going to have an awful lot of tangles in his hair, and bugs will get stuck in it," Kei said in a curious voice as Ochiai nodded in agreement.

"Don't make me feel any worse! Just hurry up and get it over with!" Narumi demanded as Kiri mumbled something.

-X-

"I LOOK LIKE A STUPID CLOWN!"

Narumi screamed, Kei laughed, Ochiai snickered, and Kiri just sighed with a soft smile.

* * *

Alternate Hairstyle Possibility Four: Mushroom Head

* * *

"Interesting choice," Ochiai noted as Kiri examined her scissors.

"Wow! Na-kun really going to scream after this one!" Kei chuckled. Narumi gripped the edges of his seat really hard as he felt Kiri dive into snipping off his precious hair.

-X-

"…M-My hair! It's been… it's been…! I LOOK LIKE A MUSHROOM! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE MUSHROOMS! IN FACT, I HATE THEM NOW!" (Assuming he doesn't of course.)

Narumi screamed, Kei laughed, Ochiai snickered, and Kiri just sighed with a soft smile.

* * *

Alternate Hairstyle Possibility Five: Mohawk

* * *

"Oooh! You know, somehow I can just picture what's going to happen when Na-kun goes around school with that hairstyle!" Kei nodded.

"And everyone's reaction?" Ochiai inquired. Kei thought for a moment before answering:

"They stare at him for a couple of seconds, scream, and then drop dead," Kei answered truthfully. Narumi gulped.

-X-

"It's done you know, you can remove the blindfold now," Kiri sighed.

"But judging from what my pals said about this cut, I really don't want to see," Narumi hissed. Kiri removed the blindfold for him.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE IF I GO AROUND SCHOOL IN THIS!"

"See? Na-kun agrees!" Kei exclaimed happily.

Narumi screamed, Kei laughed, Ochiai snickered, and Kiri just sighed with a soft smile.

* * *

Alternate Hairstyle Possibility Six: None

* * *

"Narumi's going to become the laughingstock of the school after this. You have very strange ideas," Ochiai noted and Kai tried to hold back giggled. Narumi held his breath. 

-X-

"Do you like your new hairstyle?" Kiri asked slyly as Narumi looked at himself in the mirror. It took a second or two for Narumi to realize that it was actually him looking back in the mirror.

"Narumi?" Kai asked.

"WHAT KIND OF HAIRSTYLE IS THIS! I HAVE NO FREAKIN' HAIR LEFT!"

Narumi screamed, Kai laughed, Ochiai snickered, and Kiri just sighed with a soft smile... as always.

* * *

I don't have much insight into the series as I have only read a few chapters of the manga. If I made any mistakes, please correct me. Thank you for taking your time to read this piece of junk. 


End file.
